Tellement proches
by marianclea
Summary: Steve Rogers et Tony Stark sont ensemble depuis des mois. Tout le monde le sait sauf eux. (Stony)


**TELLEMENT PROCHES**

 **Ceci est ma première incursion dans le fandom Avengers.**

 **Ce texte entre dans le cadre du « Writing prompt challenge 2016 ».**

* * *

 **Ce qui m'a été imposé** :

 **Fandom** : Avengers

 **Pairing** (au choix) : Steve/Tony

 **Prompt** : A et B sont ensemble depuis des mois. Tout le monde le sait, sauf eux.

 **Phrase d'intro** : "Do you want coffee or tea?"

 **Dialogues** : "That doesn't look like an accident." et "I can't believe you did that to me."

 **Rating** : T

 **Nombre de mots minimum** : 300

* * *

 **Cet os se situe entre Captain America : le soldat de l'hiver et Avengers : l'ère d'Ultron.**

 **Merci à Maly pour son regard sur cet os.**

* * *

\- Vous voulez un café ou un thé ? demande Tony en attrapant une tasse sur l'étagère d'un geste brusque.

\- Un café, merci, répond Steve machinalement, les yeux rivés sur New-York qui s'étend à ses pieds.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seul le bruit de la cafetière rompt le silence qui règne dans la pièce. Tony, adossé au meuble de la cuisine, observe le dos ferme et musclé de Captain America.

Quelle mouche a bien pu piquer Steve Rogers pour qu'il se pointe dans ses appartements à une heure pareille ? Lorsque Jarvis l'a réveillé cinq minutes plus tôt pour lui annoncer que Steve était derrière sa porte et désirait le voir séance tenante, il a littéralement chu de son lit. Et Dieu sait qu'il est large ce plumard, le plus grand modèle jamais conçu pour un homme. Mais après tout, n'est pas Stark qui veut.

Intrigué par cette visite impromptue, il scanne sa mémoire à la recherche d'une raison valable pour expliquer sa présence. A sa connaissance – il répertorie sa liste exponentielle d'ennemis, les derniers jeux grivois et plaisanteries qui ont mal tourné, les filles faciles qu'ils s'offrent parfois lorsque la pression est trop forte -, il n'a pas _encore_ commis de conneries qui puissent justifier sa visite d'aussi bon matin.

Il regarde à nouveau l'horloge du four : 7H35 s'affiche en rouge. Il soupire bruyamment.

Le salopard ! Et pourquoi pas 5h15 pendant qu'on y est ! Il ne dort jamais Captain Igloo ? Un regard en coin et la réponse fuse : apparemment non. Quoique lui non plus ne ferme pas l'œil ou si peu que ça en devient anecdotique. A peine sommeillé 2 heures et encore, il n'est même pas sûr que dormir soit le terme approprié. Et malgré l'absence de caféine, son cerveau lui signale déjà tous les bénéfices d'un lever matinal.

Une main sur le front, il pousse un grognement sourd et s'affaire à trouver l'aspirine qui calmera temporairement sa migraine naissante et surtout qui lui permettra de ne pas envoyer paître cet ancêtre de malheur qui, il le sent, va lui gâcher le reste de sa journée.

Immobile, Steve laisse le soin à Tony d'émerger. Il sait le génie insomniaque et peu enclin à écouter son corps. Selon les confidences du docteur Banner, il n'est pas rare de le retrouver affalé sur sa table de montage, les doigts encore crispés sur une pièce de machine, les yeux clos et la bave au coin des lèvres. Bien entendu, tout le monde fait comme si de rien n'était. Hors de question de braver la diva Stark.

De toute manière, face à Tony, peu ont le dernier mot. Beaucoup s'y sont essayés, aucun n'a réussi. Enfin jusqu'à ce jour…

Parce qu'avec ce qu'il vient lui annoncer, il est curieux de voir la réaction de Stark.

Nul ne doute qu'elle sera à la hauteur du personnage : disproportionnée, narcissique et un brin déjantée. Du moins le suppose-t-il, parce qu'avec lui, on n'est jamais au bout de ses surprises.

Un bip résonne sous le haut plafond signalant que le café est prêt et soudain, Stark est à ses côtés, une tasse fumante au parfum odorant entre ses doigts.

\- Merci Tony, répond Steve poliment tout en la saisissant d'une main ferme.

\- Alors Cap', que me vaut cette visite de courtoisie ? demande Tony après avoir bu une gorgée de son mug, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillant de malice. Bien que je vous sache un adepte du footing matinal, j'espère que vous n'avez pas décidé de m'impliquer dans vos petites séances quotidiennes avec votre ami Sam ? Vu comment il rentre éreinté, je ne tiendrai pas distance. A moins que vous n'ayez besoin de toute autre chose : un câlin peut-être ou une envie pressante de partie de jambes en l'air ? J'imagine que ça doit vous titiller un brin après tout ce…

\- Tony ! rougit furieusement Steve, toujours aussi embarrassé avec les choses de la vie.

Ledit Tony fixe son vis-à-vis, se retenant difficilement de rire à gorge déployée. Rogers et l'humour ne font pas bon ménage, c'est un fait. Au vu de leurs joutes verbales, il en est totalement dépourvu, que ce soit du sarcasme, des sous-entendus (le plus souvent égrillards) ou du second degré. Et malgré leur collaboration, il ne s'y fera jamais. Cependant, mis à part son côté « balai dans le cul », Dieu qu'il adore cet homme ! Même si ce dernier ne comprendra jamais à quel point il tient à lui, tant il est engoncé dans ses codes moraux d'un autre siècle.

\- Quoi Cap' ? réplique-t-il. Ne faites pas votre timoré ! Il faut bien vivre avec son temps ! Avec votre stature, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne ressentez rien physiquement. Le sérum ne vous a quand même pas privé de votre nature sexuée, je me trompe ? Et puis, entre votre âge réel et votre apparence, je pense que vous auriez tout à gagner. Imaginez : une belle fille, une paire de seins à faire se damner un saint, une toison à dévorer, des bains torrides, enfin tout le tralala… (mimant avec force geste ce qu'il énonce sans gêne)

Steve ne dit rien et détourne le regard vers l'extérieur, mal à l'aise avec les propos de Stark. Pourquoi diable les conversations avec Tony ne tournent-elles qu'autour du sexe ? Est-ce son seul but dans l'existence les futilités d'une vie dorée ? Parfois il y croit dur comme fer et puis, il lui suffit de repenser à Loki, à l'attaque de New-York et il le revoit se jeter dans la bataille sans aucun état d'âme pour sauvegarder leur planète. Non, tout cela n'est qu'apparence. Alors il se retient de lui coller son poing dans la figure tout en lui assénant ses quatre vérités, il n'est pas là pour ça. A force de le côtoyer, il a compris que c'était la façon d'être de Tony de toujours ironiser, de se moquer d'autrui pour ne pas se dévoiler. Pourtant il doit reconnaître que son attitude « je m'en foutiste » et matérialiste le déçoit, un pincement au cœur l'enserrant à cette simple suggestion. S'il savait qui était le véritable Steve, celui qui se cache derrière Captain America, s'il grattait le vernis, peut-être qu'il arrêterait de l'importuner sur sa vie sexuelle ou bien peut-être qu'il lui tournerait le dos en connaissant son lourd secret. Peu importe l'évolution des mœurs, certains hommes ne tolèrent pas la différence. Quoique dans le cas de Stark, tout cela le rendrait sans doute encore plus féroce, plus farceur dans leurs échanges.

Devant le silence assourdissant que Rogers lui oppose, une éventualité surgit dans la tête de Tony que ce dernier s'empresse d'exploiter, inconscient de la faille dans laquelle il menace de s'engouffrer. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il cherche à connaître l'individu sous le costume. Alors au diable les conséquences !

\- A moins que vous ne préfériez les hommes ? ose Stark, ses doigts caressant sa barbichette. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Sharon Carter tire une tête de six pieds de long à chaque fois qu'elle vous croise et votre quête éperdue pour retrouver le soldat de l'hiver, votre ami d'enfance, le sergent James Barnes, c'est bien ça ?

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que Steve lui a déjà décoché son poing droit dans la tête, ses traits déformés par la douleur et la fureur, ses muscles bandés, prêt à en découdre.

\- Dois-je bloquer les accès à votre étage, monsieur ? intervient Jarvis, toujours à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

\- Non, Jarvis. Tout est sous contrôle.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Les fesses au sol, la main posée sur la table basse la plus proche, Tony lève son regard brun vers Steve et constate à quel point ses mots ont fait mouche. Effectivement, il a touché un endroit sensible s'il en croit sa mâchoire endolorie, le goût âpre du sang dans sa bouche et l'attitude clairement offensive de Rogers. Ainsi donc tel est le secret de l'enfant chéri de l'Amérique. Il imagine déjà les titres des journaux si tout cela s'ébruitait : « Captain America : une icône Gay » et réalise soudain combien tout ceci doit être déstabilisant pour Steve qui n'a pas grandi dans ce monde où l'internet, la presse à scandale, régissent nos vies. Certes, lui, il est connu pour ses frasques et son franc-parler, son absence totale de savoir-vivre et il s'accommode de ces chimères. Pourtant, il l'aime bien, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs selon sa conscience, cet homme auquel son père a consacré sa vie.

Avec lenteur, il se redresse et se rapproche de Cap' dont les yeux bleus ont pris une teinte océanique, ses paumes baissées en signe d'apaisement.

\- Écoutez Steve, déclare Tony d'une voix basse. On est amis et même si on n'est pas souvent d'accord tous les deux, retenez bien une chose : peu importe qui vous aimez, ça n'enlève rien à l'homme que vous êtes. Regardez-moi : femme, homme, tout me va. On ne doit pas se limiter à ce que la morale nous dicte.

Face à lui, Steve l'observe, sur le qui-vive, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Pourquoi Stark insiste-t-il autant ? Ne sait-il donc jamais quand il faut se taire ?

\- Tony, dois-je vous rappeler que votre qualité de milliardaire vous permet ces excentricités ? riposte-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Vous n'avez pas de compte à rendre, vous n'avez pas…

\- Des comptes à rendre ? s'offusque Stark. Vous êtes sérieux, Cap' ? Vous pensez réellement que votre vie sexuelle doit être conforme à la morale populaire, que vous devez sacrifier votre vie privée sur l'autel de la vie publique ?

\- Et pourquoi pas Tony ? rétorque Steve. Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas y obéir !

Durant quelques secondes, le cerveau de Stark se bloque. Décidément, il déteste converser si sérieusement à une heure aussi indécente. Steve n'aurait pas pu attendre la fin de soirée pour traiter d'un sujet pareil, autour d'une bonne bouteille d'alcool fort par exemple. A jeun, il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de sa réputation. Et puis merde, à la guerre comme à la guerre !

\- Parce que vous l'avez fait et que le résultat est désastreux, s'exclame Tony. Vous êtes malheureux comme les pierres, incapable de vous engager dans une relation avec quiconque parce que vous n'assumez pas qui vous êtes. Putain, Cap', je comprends vos raisons. Elles sont honorables. D'accord, en 1940, ça faisait mauvais genre, vous risquiez gros mais aujourd'hui…

\- Quoi aujourd'hui ? le défie Steve, les iris noirs. Vous trouvez qu'on est mieux traité ?

\- Oui. Clairement, déclare Tony péremptoire. Et ne me coupez pas, je n'ai pas fini. Oui, il y a encore beaucoup de pays et de lieux où les homosexuels sont pourchassés, condamnés à mort mais je garde l'espoir d'un avenir pour ces peuples en souffrance. La liberté trouve toujours le chemin sous les barreaux. Vous êtes libre, Steve. Vous entendez : « LIBRE » d'aimer et de choisir celui qui vous accompagnera jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ou rien que pour une nuit !

Il se tait parce qu'il n'a plus rien à ajouter. Ou plutôt si, il aurait tant à ajouter mais Steve n'est pas en mesure de l'entendre. Pas encore. Il n'en revient déjà pas de cette vérité qui vient de lui être dévoilée. Même si son visage n'exprime rien, les battements de son cœur se sont précipités, signe qu'il est touché par cet aveu imprévu et qui le comble au-delà des mots, un symbole d'espoir.

Entre eux, il n'y a guère plus d'un mètre et pourtant Steve a le sentiment qu'un fossé les sépare. Il aimerait tant croire Stark, lui accorder au pire le bénéfice du doute mais comment être sûr qu'il ne se joue pas de lui une fois encore ? Ne voit-il pas à quel point il est confus sur ce qu'il ressent ?

\- Merci Tony, j'en prends bonne note, conclut-il d'une voix rauque, signe évident qu'il ne dira rien de plus sur le sujet. Et puisque nous en sommes là, à parler de ma vie privée, tenez ! Voici la raison de mon irruption dans vos appartements.

Il lui tend une enveloppe qu'il conservait par-devers lui, dans une poche de sa veste en cuir.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- A vous de voir.

L'esprit piqué au vif, Tony s'empare de l'enveloppe dont il déchire le cachet avec précipitation. Il jette un œil à Steve dont la posture indique clairement une agitation extrême. Quel type de documents contient-elle pour qu'elle mette Rogers dans un tel état de nervosité ? Et dire qu'il n'avait rien remarqué avant. Parfois il se dit que son génie est surfait, en particulier en matière de sentiments. Toutefois, au vu de leur conversation précédente, il pourrait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un trop-plein d'émotions inavouées qui secouerait encore l'icône nationale.

Face à l'objet du délit, Stark écarquille les yeux et retient à grand-peine un rictus moqueur. Tu m'étonnes que le Captain soit à moitié tombé dans les vapes après avoir parcouru ces inepties. Pour sûr, il n'était pas préparé à affronter cette vérité.

\- Comment êtes-vous entré en possession de ces documents ? l'interroge-t-il, son esprit logique lancé à pleine vitesse.

\- Ils étaient posés sur un banc dans le parc que nous empruntons lors de nos entraînements avec Sam, lui répond Steve naturellement. A cette heure de la journée, il y a peu de passage. On a attendu quelques instants et il n'y avait personne dans les environs immédiats. Sur l'enveloppe, aucune indication sur le destinataire ou l'expéditeur, alors je l'ai rapporté et ouvert dans l'espoir d'y trouver une mention quelconque et là…

Steve s'interrompt, ses joues rosissant au souvenir du contenu détaillé des feuillets, sans parler des photos ou des dessins qui les accompagnaient et qui ne laissaient rien au hasard de sa, non de leur, anatomie et surtout de leur supposée relation amoureuse.

\- D'accord, ça ne ressemble pas à un accident, commente Tony d'un air clinique tout en détaillant le texte et les images attenantes sans les mentionner. Inutile de rendre Cap' encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'est déjà, même si son goût pour le risque est affreusement élevé et le tente considérablement. Il y a trop de coïncidence. Pas assez de panache. On dirait…

\- De l'amateurisme ? tente Steve, inquiet de la réaction trop calme de Tony par rapport à ces clichés.

\- Assurément, poursuit Tony imperturbable, conscient de l'observation dont il est l'objet. Et il est évident que ces documents vous étaient destinés sinon ils n'auraient pas été placés là.

\- Et vous avez une idée sur l'origine de ces textes ou de son auteur ? Et surtout leurs motivations ?

Tony reste silencieux quelques instants et dévisage Steve. Bien sûr qu'il en a une idée. Il a même un, non, plusieurs noms à l'esprit, mais aucun ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Et pour cause : comment avouer à Rogers que ses plus proches amis ont décidé de prendre sa vie sentimentale en main ? Même lui n'est pas assez fou pour tenter l'impossible et précisément, seule Natasha Romanoff ou Sam Wilson ont pu conspirer ainsi et il doit reconnaître qu'ils ont fait fort, très très fort. Maintenant, reste à savoir comment Steve va gérer cette incursion dans sa vie privée et après ce qui a été dit tout à l'heure, c'est plutôt quitte ou double.

\- Steve, on va jouer cartes sur table, voulez-vous ? commence-t-il, incertain de l'issue de la conversation. Avant de vous révéler l'identité probable de ces conspirateurs du dimanche, je veux qu'on discute. Je sais que vous les avez lus rien qu'à voir votre comportement alors inutile de le nier.

Droit comme un i, Rogers opine et Tony continue, sa respiration s'emballant à mesure qu'il énonce les choses à haute et intelligible voix :

\- Comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à tout ceci ? Est-ce que cela vous affecte ? Votre cœur bat-il plus vite lorsque nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre ? Votre ventre se noue-t-il lorsque vous abordez les scènes coquines ?

Les joues de Steve s'empourprent et son regard devient fuyant, fait assez rare pour être souligné.

\- Je vois, répond sincèrement Tony qui reprend confiance. Et que diriez-vous si je vous disais que vous n'êtes pas le seul ? Que je ressens moi aussi ces sensations lorsque nous sommes en présence ? Qu'il m'arrive fréquemment de vous provoquer uniquement pour avoir votre attention, pour me sentir vivant ?

Steve relève ses yeux et Stark voit deux orbes bleu nuit le fixer intensément. Que pense-t-il, il n'en a aucune idée et pourtant, Tony sait. Il sait ce sentiment qui l'étreint et qui le maîtrise. S'il l'osait, il n'aurait qu'à faire un geste et tout serait révélé mais Steve si vaillant à l'épreuve de la guerre ne l'est pas sur ce terrain-là. Et Tony ne veut pas le braquer au risque de le perdre alors il se contente d'être là, attendant le moment opportun.

Perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, ils sont interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Rogers qui rompt le contact visuel et ferme leur parenthèse intime. Il décroche, échange quelques mots et raccroche en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée sans un regard vers Tony, qui est toujours immobile au milieu du salon.

Cap' a repris le contrôle. Seule la mission compte. Le reste attendra.

Après son départ, c'est un Tony métamorphosé et tout guilleret qui repart vers sa chambre, les précieux documents dans les mains. Finalement, sa journée prend une tournure inattendue qui lui promet un avenir de félicité s'il s'en donne les moyens.

\- Jarvis, veille à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas. Je ne suis là pour personne à l'exception de Steve. Si jamais, il daigne revenir ici pour approfondir notre relation.

 **XXX**

Deux étages plus bas, une heure plus tard.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies fait ça ! hurle un Steve défait à son ami.

Assis sur le large canapé blanc, Sam lui lance un regard goguenard, signe qu'il est bien responsable de son tourment et manifestement très fier de son stratagème.

Steve exige des explications, cependant il ne dit rien : ni sur le pourquoi ni sur le comment de cette affaire. Au contraire, il se contente de boire le breuvage corsé que ce dernier lui a servi, à petites gorgées, ce qui énerve davantage Steve.

L'air impassible, Sam s'évade dans ses pensées.

Ce que Cap' ignore, c'est qu'à force de vivre à ses côtés, de parcourir le monde à la recherche d'un assassin fantôme et de le voir dépérir jour après jour sans qu'il n'en dise un traître mot, Sam a compris son fonctionnement, son mode de pensée. Et mis à part le pousser dans ses retranchements pour qu'il s'ouvre aux autres et déclare ses sentiments, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Alors, Steve a beau crier comme un beau diable, ça veut simplement dire que Nat et lui ont vu juste.

Sa relation avec Stark, au-delà de leur antagonisme, peut évoluer vers quelque chose de plus doux, de plus rare mais pour cela, il fallait un petit coup de pouce.

Certes leur idée n'était peut-être pas la meilleure qui soit mais elle avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire réagir au quart de tour. Pour Tony, ni lui ni Natasha n'avaient eu de doute, son comportement à l'égard de Rogers était explicite. La seule inconnue était Steve. Rien ne filtrait jamais de son passé, si ce n'est ce qui était écrit au Smithsonian. Il avait donc fallu biaiser pour obtenir les informations. Grâce à ses talents, Nat en avait déduit que soit les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas, soit qu'il était trop coincé pour aller vers elles, Cap' s'obstinant à rejeter toutes ses propositions de rendez-vous avec des filles de son âge. Il avait alors suffi de monter un dossier de toute pièce regroupant fanarts, fanfictions et tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à une relation établie entre Steve et Stark. Après tout, Captain America était un produit marketing, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à obtenir. Et le tour était joué.

Il ignorait ce qui s'était dit durant leur entretien mais une chose était sûre : désormais, quoiqu'en pense Cap', rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant avec Tony. Et connaissant le milliardaire et son goût pour l'inaccessible, Steve n'avait plus aucune chance de lui échapper. Et peut-être qu'enfin, il reverrait un véritable sourire ourler les lèvres de son leader.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir été jusqu'au bout de ce texte.**

 **Au plaisir de vous lire,**

 **Marianclea.**


End file.
